Sun (Pokemon)
Summary Sun is a well known Pokemon Master, he first champion of Alola, and a World Champion trainer who has challenged all of the main Pokemon Leagues. Backstory TBA Personality Sun is pretty adventurous, and likes to push his limits in battle. He is very kind, willing to go out of his way to help those in need. He is usually very easy-going, but can be very serious when the lives of others are at stake. Even when in danger, Sun keeps a calm and level head. Powers and Statistics Note: This excludes the use of Z-Moves, which drastically raise the statistics of Pokemon temporarily Tier: 10-A | 10-A | High 6-C; Low 6-B w/Z-Power | High 6-B Name: Sun Farnham; Alola League Champion Gender: Male | Male | Various | Various Age: 20 | 20 | Various | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Human | Various Pokemon species | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Large Island Level; Small Country Level w/Z-Power | Large Country Level Speed: Athlete Level | Peak Human Leve'''l; '''Hypersonic Reactions and Thought Processes | Sub-Relativistic;' Infinite' when using detect | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Average Human Level | Above Average Human Level | Class G+ | Class G+ Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Large Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special); Small Country Level w/ZPower | Large Country Level (Physical); Country Level (Special) Durability: Athlete Level | Large Building Level | Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special); Infinite when using Protect; Augmented by intangibility | Small Country Level (Physical); Country Level (Special); Infinite when using Protect; Augmented by intangibility Stamina: High | Very High | Absurdly High | Absurdly High Range: Extended Human Melee Range | Extended Human Melee Range | Many Miles | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, phone, Rotom Pokedex, Z-Ring with several Z Crystals Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Sun is a normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds, Sun and his Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by his Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to him (this effect is exacerbated with Greninja while using the Ash-Greninja Form); Synergy Burst only lasts for three minutes, and it takes another ten minutes before he is able to use it again; Overuse of Synergy Burst is taxing on both the trainer's and Pokemon's bodies, and will lead to exhaustion Powers and Abilities: Extremely competent strategist, good puzzle-solver, arguably the strongest Pokemon master (debatable, seeing as the likes of Gold, Red and Cynthia exist). Other Pokemon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and pokedex entries on Bulbapedia; Sun shares a strong bond with his Pokemon, and as such, works extremely well with them as a team-They have reached the point where they can accurately predict what the others will do; Synergy Burst allows for a boost to Jaeger-B's stats, as well as a considerable boost to Sun's physical performance and durability (none of Sun's other Pokemon are able to Synergy Burst). When in Ash-Greninja form, Sun and Greninja share sharply enhanced reactions, and share thoughts-As their minds are linked, Sun doesn't need to verbally yell commands. Notable Pokemon in Sun's Team: Jaeger-B (Decidueye), Mariposa (Butterfree), Dugstruction (Dugtrio, Alolan Form), Slowchoke (Machamp), Doggo (Lycanroc, Midday Form), Greninja (Greninja), Jerry (Slowbro), Nebby (Cosmog/Solgaleo) Guide: Sun | Sun (Synergy Burst) | Sun's Pokemon Team (Main) | With Nebby Notable Attacks and Techniques TBA Additional Statistics Birthplace: Pewter City, Kanto Region Residency: Hau'oli Outskirts, Alola Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: In a relationship with Lille Affiliation: His Pokemon, Alola League